


A brand new world

by Multifandomtrash7



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, M/M, Mentioned Lee Daehwi, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parallel Universes, Yeonbin, beomjun - Freeform, idk how to tag, other kpop group members, taegyu, w two worlds inspired
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomtrash7/pseuds/Multifandomtrash7
Summary: Soobin accidentally gets transported into his favourite action webtoon
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic on this site and my first one about txt so I'm really excited to write this I hope you guys can comment on what you guys think it will motivate to continue so don't hesitate also u can recommend stuff I'm open to suggestions of what could happen next and what you guys what in a story :)

This chapter is really short I know but the rest of them will be much longer trust me plus this story will be hopefully really long so you can consider this a sneak peek to what is to come hehe.  
Anyway bye  
\- T  
_____________________________________

"Hey Soobin wait up" shouted Daehwi as he rushed across the cafeteria to meet up with his best friend just as he reached him he wrapped his arms around Soobins waist making the other jump and almost drop the tray of food he held tightly with a swift movement Soobin turned round trying to give his best angry face he could muster but ended up laughing and walking towards one of the empty tables. 

"So when will your dad update ONE DREAM I've been dying to find out what happens next Yeonjun was so close to finding out who is behind the plan to kidnap the prince well I think he was at least so then can you give me a sneak peek you know only info the son of the author knows," Daehwi rambled on leading closer and closer the other chuckled in response while shaking his head "Dae you know dad never shares anything with me I'm as clueless about what happens next as every other reader is" even though Daehwi knew he was going to say that he couldn't still sigh in disappointment.

After what felt like an eternity at school was once again finished for another day Soobin had no doubt his dad wasn't home because of his busy schedule but he didn't help but feel excited in the hope to see him once again but just like usual he was met with disappointment, you would think to have a famous dad who writes the most popular webtoon in the country your life would be more interesting but it wasn't he mostly despised it being in the shadow of his father made it hard to develop genuine friends since they only wanted to use him to get close to his dad but unlike them, Daehwi knew him since he was three and only saw him for who he is creating a friendship that still lasts to this day is 17 years later.

Soobin stared in awe as he noticed the door to his dad's office that was usually secured with a padlock was left lightly open his dad was never this careless but he took this as an opportunity to finally see what it looked like inside he pushed the heavy metal door with all his might. He was finally inside the room where all of his favourite stories had been created in without a second thought, he ran around the room like a headless chicken looking at anything and everything he laid his eyes too. He eventually stopped when his eyes landed on a tablet placed on the centre table he sat down in front of it the last page his father left open it showed Yeonjun, the main character who was an assassin signed by the king and queen of Busan to protect the prince, Beomgyu lying on the floor bleeding to death? Soobin couldn't believe his eyes but before he could get up and leave before his father found out he was in the room he was blinded by a bright light and everything around him went black.


	2. Characters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all if you are still reading this I hope the first chapter wasn't too boring cause if you ever watched two worlds it gets kinda crazy lol anyway thank you for all the love and support and keep the comments coming "3"  
> This will give you some info about the characters you will soon meet I'm going to leave some things out so I can expand on the characters as I go along so look forward towards chapter 2 <3  
> \- T

Soobin: 

19 

Introvert 

Sweet, awkward and empathetic 

Wants to become a doctor when he is older 

Yeonjun: 

21

Struggles to display his feelings, closed off and cold 

Skilled in many martial arts

Assassin turned Taehyun's bodyguard 

Webtoon character 

Beomgyu: 

20 

Prince of Busan 

His best friends with Taehyun and Kai and is still trying to befriend Yeonjun

He is sociable, welcoming and kindhearted 

He has a crush on Taehyun but Taehyun is too dense to realise 

Webtoon character 

Taehyun: 

19 

Prince of Seoul 

Blunt and straightforward **(he does have a soft side don't worry)**

He doesn't want to be a prince 

Webtoon character

Kai:

19 

Taehyun's best friend 

He isn't a royal 

Sweet, friendly and clumsy 

Webtoon character 

Daehwi:

18 

Soobin's only friend 

Confident, friendly and an extrovert 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you don't find this boring this is more taegu focused hehe you will get the yeonbin focus in chapter 3 since this story is about them anyway please comment and if you see any errors please point them out I'm only human after all lol also cant you see me ended me and eternally still has me shook to this day lol okay umm bye <3  
> \- T

Suddenly Soobin was standing in the middle of an alleyway he stumbled back still feeling a bit dizzy once he was back to his senses he looked down in disbelief it was just the scene played out on his fathers' tablet but this couldn't be possible, right? the sound of coughing brought snapped him back to reality as he finally took in the situation Yeonjun was bleeding and needed help. "H-help m-me please" the blue-haired boy whispered as he tried to move closer to the boy in front of him. "No don't move you will make it worse hold on I'll get someone" Soobin managed to say in an attempt to reassure the boy before rushing down the street shouting for help once someone called for an ambulance he quickly rushed back to the boy and quickly took of his school blazer and placed it on top of the wound trying to stop the bleeding it wasn't long till the ambulance turned up the blue-haired boy looked pale as he was put in the back of the ambulance. _'What the hell is going on'_ Soobin thought to himself still unable wrap his head around what was happening right now but soon enough they arrived at the nearest hospital.

Meanwhile in the castle...

Beomgyu was laying on his huge king size bed scrolling through his phone he quickly shot up when he heard his door open he was faced his red-haired friend who slowly made his way towards him with what seemed to be concern written all over his face.

“Have you heard from Yeonjun recently he was meant to be back roughly thirty minutes ago?” Taehyun said as he leant against one of the pillars that framed the other princes’ bed. “No, but I doubt anything bad happened to him tho he is the most badass guy I know even if he ran into some trouble he will be fine I’m sure he will be turning up any time now” Beomgyu replied with slight hesitance he wanted to believe what he was saying was true but for some reason, he couldn’t help but feel like something did happen to him.

He got up and headed off out of his bedroom down to the dining room and sat down on the big table that was placed in the centre of the large room sighing he closed eyes and grabbed the bridge of his nose nothing about being a prince was easy as far as he can remember people wanted him dead making causing him to have a very sheltered childhood in which he hardly allowed to leave the castle's walls unless he was heavily guarded and it was some emergency meeting the whole family would be forced to attend too that didn’t stop I’m from becoming friends with Taehyun he was the prince of Seoul and Kai who was the son of the maid. The black-haired prince was always prepared to help everyone he could which was a quality people would happily try to exploit and take advantage of the boy but luckily enough Beomgyu was smarter than that and never allowed them to get a chance.

The threats and attacks got worse as time went on and the price got closer to the day he would have to replace his father and become king himself because of this the king and queen hired the best-known assassin to become a bodyguard to protect their child, Yeonjun he wasn’t the nicest person around but he got the job done and even made Beomgyu happy whenever he was around despite ignoring most of the time.

“Hello, Prince Beomgyu Prince Taehyun I have some news-” Kai started to speak before bowing but was cut off by Beomgyu who shook his head as he turned to face his friend “Kai what did I say about addressing us formally we’ve been friends for years Beomyu and Taehyun is fine anyway continue” he casually replied leaning back in his chair. “Okay yeah sorry about that anyway it's about Yeonjun I overheard some of the guards talking they were heading over to the queens quarters, he is the hospital right now it’s not fatal or anything lucky someone found him before it was too late” Kai finally finished and before he knew it Beomgyu and Taehyun had rushed out of the from in hope the queen would allow them to leave to visit their friend.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!!!!PLEASE READ!!!!!1
> 
> Do yall find this boring? idk if yall want me to speed things up or keep the pacing the way it is? I also hope this chapter makes sense maybe character povs would be best please tell me what you think so far I need your input and feedback thank you love you uwu <3 hope you enjoy this  
> \- T

Soobin stopped pacing up and down the corridor when he heard one of the nurses speak to him. "You are the one who brought him here right? please come in the patient wanted to see you" she said while holding the door open for him to enter once he was inside she bowed and shut it behind her. Soobin the walked slowly towards the bed of the boy and stood beside it awkward looking around trying his best not to make eye contact. "Thank you for saving me I'm usually the one saving others" he chucked quietly as he left back on the bed looking at the fidgeting boy. "N-no problem" The tall boy replied as he kept pulling the end of his sleeves playing with them as he looked directly at the floor refusing to believe who he was talking to right now and maybe if he didn't look he could wake up from this dream. "The doctors said the injury I sustained would have been fatal if you didn't come as fast as you did its funny cause I don't know if it was due to the blood loss but I ever saw you coming you were just suddenly in front of me" The other boy started rambling on until he started to ask questions Soobin wasn't even sure or was ready to answer. 

"When will you be released?"

"They said in two months" 

"That's not to bad right?"

"It is ill makes sure ill leave before then I have a job to do"

"You aren't even strong enough to get up I doubt you can go back to whatever your job is," Soobin says trying to act absolutely clueless. 

"Whats you name anyway ill do anything to repay you," The bedridden boy asks as he sits upon the bed finally caving in and making eye contact with the other Soobin couldn't believe how beautiful he was in real life the drawings didn't do this boy justice. He blinked a few times before finally answering why and how can a person be allowed to be that good looking he thought to himself. "Soobin...Choi Soobin... Soobin..." Yeonjun repeated his name a few times smiling to himself "What a cute name I hope you keep in touch if you don't mind," he said giving Soobin the biggest smile he could muster this was totally unlike him but he couldn't help himself they then provided to swap numbers. 

"You are different then what I've read," Soobin thought to himself without fully realising he had said it out loud he automatically regretted speaking he tried to think of anything that would work as an excuse but his brain just went blank. Yeonjun looked up to him with a confused expression then proceeded to glare at him full of suspicion to the others luck before he could question him the door of the room flung open revealing Taehyun, Beomgyu and Kai. "Yeonjun who is this?" Kai asked when he looked at Soobin intensely wondering what was going on. "It's not important I was just leaving-" Yeonjun cuts him off then proceeded to tell the others what happened when everyone was on the same place they one by one introduced themselves and by the time they finished Soobin felt he was going to faint he couldn't believe what he was hearing this totally had to be a dream I mean this can't be real without a second thought he rushed out of the room and down the hospital walls before he knew it he was walking the streets of Busan but it wasn't his Busan it was the webtoon he had been reading since he could remember' Busan sighing he sat down by the nearest bus stop and ended falling asleep. 

When he woke up he took out his phone and tried to call Daehwi but it wasn't going through he must be still stuck in the webtoon brushing his fringe out of his face he got up from the bus stop and decided to find somewhere to eat lucky the currency they used was still won once he found somewhere he ordered some Ramen and wondered what he had to do to get out and back to the real world. The hands-on his watch started moving forward at an unnaturally fast pace leaving the boy more confused than ever and suddenly it's been ... 

TWO MONTHS WHAT!!!!!

Soobin couldn't believe his eyes he finally came to the conclusion the webtoon would just skip to the most important parts of the story once he remembered Yeonjun said he would be realised by then so he wondered what will be going down right now...


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im back im so sorry I kinda disappeared lmao but im back now anyway I hope you like this update don't forget to comment and leave some kudos alsoooo sorry for it being so short the next update will be hopefully longer. <3
> 
> And be honest with me do you guys even like this hehe

Soobin ran down the streets as he rushed over to his friends house it was the closest from where he was and he didn't want to face his parents just yet he still couldn't wrap his head around what just happened it couldn't be possible that he just met people that he has read in a story they are meant to be drawings on pieces of paper, not real people this must be just some bad dream, yeah that's it he dreamt it all but based on the date on his phone he basically missed all of yesterday...

Finally, he made it to the apparent block and took a minute to catch his breath "DAEHWI OPEN THE HELL UP!!" Soobin shouted as banged his best friends flats door he was in a complete panic but it wouldn't compare to what everyone else must have been going through." Soobin? what the actual hell where have you been we've been worried sick you didn't answer you phone for the whole day yesterday and-" the boy began to ramble on without breathing as he blocked the other from entering."Can you calm down already I was in the webtoon you know ONE DREAM ah, whatever anyway im fine ill call everyone in a minute so yall won't worry much about me" Soobin stated as he pushed the other boy out of the way and flung himself on the couch. 

"Okay rewind for a minute did you hit your head? what do you mean you were inside the webtoon?" Daehwi asked as he sat next to the other boy who looked like he was just about to fall into a deep slumber. "I mean exactly what I said and no I didn't hit my head or anything along those lines okay I think the only way if your you to believe me is if you open up the story and read the latest updates I will be in them," Soobin said as he turned around to face his friend yawing trying his best to stay awake."If you say so" Daehwi shook his head thinking his friend had finally lost his mind but he was soon rendered speechless when he indeed see his best friend in the story him first meeting with Yeonjun all the way to the last when he spoke to him in the hospital room. 

"How is this even possible like I can't wrap my head around it" 

"Idk but let me just tell you something Yeonjun is even better looking in real life I mean like when he isn't just some lines on a page does that make sense" Soobin rambled on looking up staring into space remembering their interactions an almost lovestruck expression across his face. "Dude are you like in love with some fictional guy omg I can't believe this up you go time for bed you are sleeping in my roommate's bedroom tonight he isn't back for a while anyway."

MEANWHILE IN THE WEBTOON:

The three best friends were running around Taehyun's large bedroom laughing and enjoying their time together Beomgyu jumped on the bed and grabbed one of the many pillows and throw it at Taehyun who was taken by surprise before he knew it Taehyun had jumped on top of him and both boys rolled all over the bed trying to get revenge on each other any way possible which mostly resulted in them tickling each other. Kai was taken back by how both boys were acting he wished everything would remain like this forever but he knew it would be foolish of him to think that whatever friendship all three of them had will end in a tragedy soon as Taehyun is crowned King in which is not too far away. All three boys stopped when they heard the bedroom door creak open but soon enough they all had smiles plastered upon the faces when they realised who was at the door to greet them. 

"Yeonjun you finally back thank god," Kai said as he ran up to the boy who stood by the room's entrance he engulfed him in a tight hug which knocked any air Yeonjun had left."Kai, please let go of me I can't breathe" Yeonjun managed to say as he gasped for air."Sorry, Junnie" Kai whispered as he backed away going back to sit on the couch placed in the centre of the room. Soon enough all of the boys talked about the past events and that mysterious boy they met not long ago. "Where did he go anyways he is suspicious he turned up out of nowhere and now he is nowhere to be seen," Beomgyu said as he sat upon the bed to face the rest of the boys. "Definitely not he is suspicious but he definitely isn't dangerous I doubt he has even hurt a fly he is no danger to any of you especially Taehyun". Yeonjun reassures everyone as he gets up to head out once again. 

"Where are you going now you know for someone who is tasked to protect someone you tend to never be here," Beomgyu asked as he rolled his eyes despite trying his best and even considering Yeonjun a friend he can't seem to get to know or even bond with the boy and the fact he is never present for a long period of time makes it even harder for them to even create a bond let alone a legitimate friendship. "I have to go somewhere important and this isn't my choice the queen asked me to do this anyway see you guys in a while" he states without looking back letting the door behind him shut by it own leaving everyone inside the bedroom in complete silence once again. 


End file.
